The Department of Radiology at the University of Pennsylvania proposes continuation of its innovative T32- spomsored Research Track Radiology Residency Program with the goal of developing imaging clinician- scientists. The clinical and scientific importance of biomedical imaging, rapid progress in imaging technology, and an increasing investment in imaging research create an ongoing and increasing need for imaging-based clinician scientists to assure translation of these advances into human research and clinical practice. There continues to be a talented pool of resident applicants to academic radiology residency programs across the US but only a small fraction of programs equipped to fully train radiology clinician-investigators. The training program described for this proposal continues the Penn radiology residency track designed for trainees interested in careers as imaging scientists, leveraging a highly active program in imaging and image-guided therapy and the large and well-developed research infrastructure within Penn's Radiology Department. The Program specifically includes 1 year of research training during the 4th year of radiology residency and a second optional research fellowship year undertaken in the context of an integrated radiology resident experience that meets the requirement for board certification. In this renewal proposal, we continue to emphasize the development and application of technology for biomedical imaging and image-guided therapy apropos to NIBIB training priorities. We leverage the considerable success of our prior and current trainees in obtaining academic radiology faculty positions, publishing high-impact research papers, and developing independent research programs and funding, including the first 2 NIH Early Independence Awards ever given to investigators primarily appointed in a radiology department. Other accomplishments include successful integration of the research preceptorship year and research undertaken during subsequent fellowship specialty training in order to assure continuity. Proposed Program innovations for this renewal include (1) a dedicated spot for Interventional Radiology spurred by increasing research in the field and new training pathways; (2) increased focus on rapidly advancing areas of imaging research ? molecular imaging, imaging analytics/informatics, and image-guide therapy ? with new faculty mentors in these areas; and (3) further integration of post-residency fellowship training and research to assure continuity from the Program's dedicated research preceptorship. In summary, we request to continue our highly successful program to train imaging and image-guided therapy focused clinician-scientists.